This invention relates generally to a hand rail and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a retractable hand rail for mounting on a vehicle lift. The vehicle lift is mounted in an opening in the vehicle and lowered from a substantially vertical position in the opening to a horizontal position adjacent the opening in the vehicle.
Heretofore, there have been various types of hand rails and particularly a retractable hand rail for a vehicle lift disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,849 inventor Harold B. Downing and assigned to the assignee of interest of this application. The invention described in this application is a substantial improvement over the retractable hand rail described in the above mentioned patent.
Prior to the subject invention, none of the prior art vehicle lifts provided a novel retractable hand rail for mounting on a vehicle lift which will automatically lower and raise through the use of a control cam and receiver block as the platform of the lift is raised and lowered adjacent the vehicle.